Kai'gron Ripclaw
: "My father once told me that a spirit will leave its body when it's time... "not always at death" he said. "When the body becomes a prison...it is time for the spirit to escape"."And once the spirit is gone...the body will follow soon after." '- Kai'gron Ripclaw' Personality A boulder of a Orc, his muscular appearance stands in contrast to his quiet, spiritual and meditative personality. Kai moves with a fluid grace and his reflexes are fast, acute and is honorable and admires, respects any enemy that can go toe to toe with him. Although often spiritual, Kai'gron still seethes with a suppressed rage. He speaks with a deep, guttural voice. History Son of Gor'grull Ripclaw, Vira'kur of Tribe Ripclaw, Kai was born around the end of The Dying Times (-6 WoW time line) and was set into warfare as a pup. Hailing from Ripclaw lineage, the young Orcling immersed himself within the packs culture. As with all you young bloods of the tribe upon adulthood the first phase of their om'riggor would begin. He was cast into the wild to fend for himself, utilising all that was bestowed to him, his task was to trophy a claw of a great beast. It was here the young male Orc completed his trial, and would be accepted as Caiju'ka and the Tautae (tattoo) would be started by the Yaut'ja (Shaman) of the tribe. The final phase of his om'rigg saw the now older and wiser Kai'gron hunt a rogue Garn known as Shar'kar, this old worg had killed its own pack and roamed within the deep jungle of Tanaan. The Yaut'ja forsaw that the spirit of Shar'kar would bestow a blessing to the one that trophies the great Garn. Kai'gron, along with five other Caiju'ka each set out alone to slay the Garn, it was Kai who returned with the carcass of the Shar'kar, but he also brought the bodies of his tribal brothers and sisters all slaine by Shar'kar. He would later accept dual blades formed from the skeleton and claws of Shar'kar from the tribal elders as his trophy of slaying the great rogue Garn of Tanaan. Utilising various flowers, seeds, sap, animal venoms and other natural dangers Kai can produce and mix varying degrees of vicious poisons, powders and toxins which can be administered in a number of lethal ways. The thrill of the hunt, the pride of the kill is a creed taken from his birth tribe that Kai adheres to throughout his life, taking a trophy from those kill, that he himself deems worthy. Appearance Standing at around 7' 5" with boulder-like shoulders, skin is a subtle shade of green. Pale eyes, Raven mohawk hair and a short beard. His right side of his face, arms and legs are adorned with blood red tribal tattoo's. Often wears a red and black tribal patterned tabard which signifies his Ripclaw lineage. Many bone trophies are worn around short necklaces, upper bicep straps and through pierced ears. 2 large ripped claws hang from both the hilts of his blades Saurfang.jpg|Kor'kron Assassin Tribal Predator.jpg|Scorpions Gambit Gorgrull.jpg|Kaigor Ripclaw, grandfather. Kaigron ghostprotocol.jpg|Booty bay docks Jungle Predator 1.jpg|Shattered Hand Operation: Strangle Thorn part 1 Jungle Predator 2.jpg|Shattered Hand Operation: Strangle Thorn part 2 Jungle Predator 3.jpg|Shattered Hand Operation: Strangle Thorn part 3 Category:Horde Category:Orcs Category:Orcs of the Red Blade Category:Rogues Category:Engineers Category:Characters Category:Horde Characters